


Daemonium

by dystopian_goddess



Series: mirrored worlds [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopian_goddess/pseuds/dystopian_goddess
Summary: After the death of a young Korean woman named Soal, a strange supernatural figure takes interest in her soul, offering eternal life in exchange for her to train as a sort of collector of the dead. Saol learns about the different types afterlife for each religion, and different realities. With her new life, Saol chooses to abandon her previous existence  and explore the new reality she has been forcibly shoved into.





	Daemonium

Saol woke up with a sharp pain in her.. Well, everything. She hurt all over, as if she had been repeatedly stabbed. Saol opened her eyes and sat up violently as she realized she didn't know where she was. The room was well made up, carved from stone with shelves full of strange concoctions. Looking down, Saol saw that she was on a straw bed full of pelts from different types of animals, both familiar and exotic. Saol swung her legs over the bed only to find that those were not the legs she was familiar with, something had happened to her skin. It used to be fair, like porcelain, but now they were as black as onyx. Speaking of which, it was only now that she realized that the room was totally dark. There was no way she should have been able to see any of this! Panic started to set in, and her long hair fell in her face, soft, white and familiar. Then the door opened. 

What came through that door was enough to make anyone faint, but somehow, Saol managed to stay up on her feet. It was, as what she could only describe as rather, a Demon. He was tall, at least 7 or 8 feet tall, wrapped up in a deep blue robe that looked like it was woven out of stars. The demon also wore a white mask, or what she assumed was a mask that looked like the face of an owl, eyes black and hollow. They stared right through her, as if they were burning a hole through her into her core, making Saol feel rather squeamish

 

“Ah.. uh..” Saol stuttered hopelessly, trying to find the words to speak with, but fell short of any. What language did demons speak? Latin? She was lucky enough to know a little English, even a little Spanish, as the daughter of a sea merchant should. The demon inclined its head a little, narrowing the holes were its eyes should be. for a moment, she thought she could see light flickering behind the empty sockets, like a dying star. 

“Saol Maeshi, Aged 22, unmarried, runaway, murder victim.. Welcome to the Afterlife.” the demons words rung in her ears, though his voice was soft and compassionate, not at all unattractive. He frightened her, his presence, his existence. at least she now knew that they not only understood, but spoke English. Saol couldn't finish her thought for the next thing she knew, the world was spinning and she couldn't see anything. 

 

Viyan watched Saol with a rather passive expression as she struggled to keep up with the trainer he assigned to her. In truth, Viyan saw potential in Saol, or at least he thought he did up until this point. Maybe bringing her back was a mistake, but now he had to deal with it. The sound of metal clattering to the stone floor caused the ethereal demon to snap out of his thinking daze. Saol had disarmed the trainer, a burly Satyr with pale skin and golden fur named Ageleous. The satyr laughed as he went to retrieve the staff he had been using while Saol looked out of breath, and proud of herself. Too proud in fact. 

Viyan got up from the seat he was sitting on, a simple stone bench with a makeshift straw pillow on it. The middle of the courtyard, which was really just a broken down roman home, was overgrown with lots of weeds and had debris scattered about. Saol didn't hear Viyan come up behind her, nor did she see the look on the Satyr's face. Within less than a second, she was on her stomach, her arm twisted around behind her back and a weight on top of her. 

 

“What happened to that confidence?” Viyan asked, his voice soft, almost like a whisper. Saol struggled underneath him as he pressed his knee deeper into her spine. while it didn't hurt, it was still enough to make her rather uncomfortable.

“Get off, you’re crushing me!” she wheezed out, before he finally got off of her. “What in gods name was that for? I was doing just fine!” Saol brushed off her clothes, an odd black suit that hugged her body like a second skin. It covered nearly every inch of her, up to her neck with elbow and knee pads. She found out that if she moved her hands certain ways, she would harden the materials on the glove bits and make little sharp claws. At first wearing the suit made her feel exposed, because it really left nothing to the imagination, however, it was useful. When she wore it, she couldn't be hurt by fire, or pierced by mortal weapons, she couldn't feel the cold and it absorbed most of the shock from blows. Viyam said that it was like armour, or a second skin, that could be hidden under normal clothes. 

"you were getting full of yourself." Viyan stated simply, looming over her. she hated that mask he wore, because it didn't allow her to read any expression. "a cocky reaper is a dead reaper, or would you be content to allow yourself to die a blazing second death? there is no true rest for our kind. i have explained this, and this is exactly why you need to constantly be on alert. just because you think your battle is won, doesn't mean it truly is." Viyan paused, crossing his arms over his chest. "do you understand what i am saying to you Saol? or are you just pretending to listen so i will go away?"

"ugh.." she rolled her eyes at him, moving her tattered bangs out of her face. "im listening, i just don't like being lectured like this. this isn't a battle, this is just training! i'm smart enough to not get full of myself out in the field, you don't have to worry about that." Viyan only shook his head at her, playing the role of disappointed father figure for the time being. 

"so you say.." he murmured softly, looking over to the Satyr who had been silent the whole time. Viyan was glad that Ageleous didn't say anything, because it would have taken a mental strain on him. "that's enough for today. the sun is going down, and i'm more than sure you do not want to be left out here on your own, correct?" As he spoke, he turned on his heel and begun walking away, his movements decidedly too fluid for any normal person to possibly be capable of. Saol followed quietly, waving the satyr off as they left. while they walked, she allowed her mind to wander back to the first time she met Viyan, and how scared of hims she had been. in truth, now that she had known him for some time now, he wasn't scary, just strange and distant.

time passed different in this world, as she was informed, meaning every time she left, a number of years could pass in the mortal world before a few hours there did. how long had she been studying under him? how long would she be kept in this strange realm before she could do the fabled work he asked of her? these questions buzzed around in her mind as they left the ruins and returned to the cave like home he carved out of the rocky side of a small mountain. Viyan didn't need to sleep, so the bed in there was purely for decoration before she came, which explained why it was so uncomfortable to lay in. the silence was almost unbearable, but every time she would try to strike up a conversation, he would wave a dark hand and tell her to rest up. eventually, Saol found herself drifting off into another dreamless sleep.


End file.
